Hisoka's first love
by kaitouJustine
Summary: Be Surprised! Hisoka's Secret Revealed! Chapter 2 coming up...
1. Hisoka's First love

Hisoka's First Love One day, Gon and Killua's 2nd nen teacher, Biscuit, went to visit them in their apartment (shared with Curapikt and Leonrio). Curapikt and Leonrio were out and left Gon and Killua at home when Biscuit visited them. They politely invited her in and she sat down on a blue sofa. They started talking about Wing (Wing: Why me?) and unfortunately, bad things about him. Anyway, they got bored of talking about Wing (I suppose he was boring anyway) and Killua mentioned something about first love. Gon, of cause, did not have a girlfriend before, so he kept silent. Killua, on the other hand, spoke on and on about the girl she met back at his home before. When it was Biscuit's turn, she started a story.  
  
" I remember 10 years ago, I went to this place for a vacation. Of cause, it wasn't such a great place, but I had not much money at that time so that was the only vacation place I could afford. I remember sitting under a tree eating bubble gums, and this boy came over and looked at my bubble gums. He looked poor and weak, so I offered him one. He sat down beside me and started chewing away. I seemed bored so I practiced my nen. He looked at me curiously. I wandered if I should teach him. My pity overtook me and I taught him everything I knew about nen. He learnt fairly quickly, not bad for a 10 year old, and he soon mastered his control over nen. I then went back everyday to see him, and I gradually felt that I liked him in a sort of way. I know that I shouldn't go with a 10 year old but I couldn't stop myself. We went to all sorts of places, like the cinema, the park. I couldn't remember them all. But one day the hunter association sent me a mission, and I had to leave him. I told him that I am a hunter, and then I left. I've never seen of heard from him anymore since then." She said, looking at her watch, "And he gave me this watch. Oh my! Look at the time! I've got to go. See you soon!" And with that, she left (with great difficulty trying to get her big dress out of the door). 


	2. Hisoka's first love end

Hisoka's first love, Chapter 2...  
  
After Biscuit was gone, Hisoka came to visit...  
  
"Hi Gon. Hi Killua.~"He said.  
  
Killua looked at him with a disgusted expression. Clearly he doesn'nt want Hisoka to go in.  
  
But Hisoka invited himself in anyway. He sat down on Killua's usual seat, and Killua, seeing  
  
his seat being taken, flinched, but sat down somewhere else instead, avoiding bloodshed.  
  
"Why did you come?" Gon asked curiosly (He clearly didn't have any sense of danger-_-")"If  
  
Curapikt found out you came he would be really angry..."  
  
"I just came to chat to you~"Hisoka said.  
  
There was a sudden silence between them...  
  
Finally, Gon, who was not used to silence, broke the ice and said,  
  
"What was you first love like, Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka said," Well... It was 10 years ago~" With that, he blushed.  
  
"That was the time i really loved bubble gums."  
  
(killua's thought "this sounds familiar...")  
  
" I remember my first Nen teacher, who looked only a few years older than me, came to our   
  
town."  
  
He started building a card tower.  
  
" She gave me my first ever bubbble gum, and it was delicious! Then she taught me nen..." he   
  
said, Adding cards to the tower,   
  
"And she went out with me. to the cinema, the mall... And I gave her a watch~"  
  
"But then she had to go. she just told me that she was a hunter and she left~ And that's it"  
  
Hisoka suddenly notice the sudden change to Killua and Gon's expression.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my story?" He said.(Hisoka's thought " Is there somehthing on  
  
my face?")  
  
"No... Not realy... only with her age..." Gon stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong?~"  
  
"Our nen teacher came to chat,"Killua said, seeing Hisoka's tower getting higher and higher,"And  
  
she told a very similar story..."  
  
"REALLY!~"Hisoka said.  
  
"The problem is..." Killua said.  
  
"She is 57 this year." Gon said.  
  
The card tower collapsed, followed by a stunned Hisoka...  
  
THE END 


End file.
